·Įяσηíα·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—No puedes saber que no te gustará si no lo pruebas –Gwen se encogió de hombros por su comentario al aire, pero luego se sonrojó por lo que dijo ya que tenía doble sentido. Bridgette rió por lo bajo."::...:·Dedicado a Nani·:


**Disclaimer: TDI **no** me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Holass! **_**Este fic nunca lo pensé hacer y... Lo tuve que hacer hoy x) No digo más... por ahora...**

**Advertencia: Intento de lime, centric GwenXBridgette, después nada más =P**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**.·.:.:.::.:::.::::Dedicado a Nani, Felices Sexys 17!::::.:::.::.:.·.**

* * *

**_·Ironía·_**

Ella era gótica. ¿Su mejor amiga? Ella era la surfista y… No tenían nada en común aunque… Bueno, sus novios, ellos eran amigos, y... Tampoco tenían algo en común pero también los unía una persona, Duncan; el punk escapado de la correccional que había participado en un reallity show junto a los demás; así que eso los había unido en primer lugar, un show riesgoso y de bajo presupuesto dirigido por un sádico narcisista.

Trent y Gwen; hacían una linda pareja y aunque eso pareciese cliché a ninguno de los dos les interesaba en absoluto lo que pensaran, incluso luego de terminar en televisión nacional y volver terminado el show. Geoff y Bridgette, ellos se llevaban más que bien, aunque muchas veces Geoff andaba mucho de mujeriego y eso a la rubia le molestaba demasiado, ¿y a quien no? Y esa tarde, como de costumbre ambos chicos se encontraban lejos, según les habían dicho a sus chicas irían a "ayudar a Duncan con un recado", pero ni la de ojos negros ni la de ojos miel se lo creyeron, siempre eran excusas para salir de noche junto con Duncan, y no precisamente a algún baile.

La surfista cada vez estaba más triste, y Gwen ya estaba harta de que Trent y Duncan evadieran cada vez que preguntaba. Con Geoff se había dejado de hablar luego de un "pequeño incidente" en una fiesta con mucho alcohol. Nadie sabía de eso salvo ellos.

—Esto es suficiente –gruñó la chica tirando el celular al suelo. No le gustaba mucho la tecnología así que no se lamentaba de haber roto ese V3 que le regaló Trent por su aniversario ya hace tiempo.

Bridgette seguía sentada en el sofá y distraídamente miraba la decoración del living de su mejor amiga.

—Tienes muchos colores vivos aquí a pesar de tu gusto –cambió de tema la rubia, intentando calmar a la gótica.

—A mi madre le gusta el rosa y todo los colores vivos –respondió la otra en un tono molesto pero a la vez con una mueca divertida. La surfista ya con que haría que _su mejor amiga_ se olvidara del problema de siempre.

—Gwen… —La llamó pícara mientras se levantaba. –A ti te gustan esos colores también, ¿no?— Se acercó a ver una de las fotos familiares de la gótica, esas que todo el mundo pone en la encimera de la chimenea. Sonrió y notó algo. Su mejor amiga tenía el cabello café oscuro, no negro, y además lo tenía como su madre; largo, con rulos en las puntas y un encantador cerquillo.

—No puedes saber que no te gustará si no lo pruebas –Gwen se encogió de hombros por su comentario al aire, pero luego se sonrojó por lo dicho al darse cuenta que tenía doble sentido. Bridgette rió por lo bajo y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. –No me malinterpretes –negó en seguida, aún avergonzada —, yo sólo… —No pudo terminar de hablar y de contradecirse ya que su "mejor amiga" la estaba besando, ¡y de qué manera! – ¡E—espera, no soy Geoff!— Logró separarla, sonrojada.

—Y—yo… Lo siento—. La novia del vaquero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, estaba apenada ya que nunca antes había llegado a hacer eso con una chica, siempre había sido con Geoff, así eran las cosas con él.

— ¿Te gustó?— Preguntó curiosa la de mechones azulados al ver el hilillo de saliva que caía desde la comisura de los labios de la surfista.

—Somos chicas… No es correcto –desvió la mirada aún sonrojada.

— ¿Qué no es correcto?— Preguntó en tono burlón Gwen mientras Bridgette se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá color caqui, nunca antes le había parecido tan entretenido el moquete que tenía su mejor amiga en su casa. —Ya que probaste… Sabrás si te gusta o no… —Seguía diciendo, cada vez pasando del tono juguetón a un tono seductor y pícaro; iba cambiando de matiz acorde a la cercanía de ambas chicas. Por inercia y timidez, la rubia cada vez se tiraba más hacía atrás en el sofá pero cuando le fue imposible retroceder cayó en la cuenta. Ahora Gwen era la que le estaba dando un beso francés… Y ella lo estaba correspondiendo.

— P—pero… —Otra vez se separaron, pero no fue por voluntad, el aire confabuló en su contra y _pausaron su beso… _¿Desde cuándo, si no respiras el aire se vuelve escaso? La gótica maldijo eso y retomó su _trabajo_ sin darle la palabra a la chica. Ya no había ni beso simple ni beso húmedo, ahora _su mejor amiga_ le besaba el cuello y de paso le daba algunos leves mordiscones a la suave piel expuesta de ella.— ¿Qué pasará con Trent y Geoff?— Parecía estar arrepentida, eso parecía entre las pocas bocanadas de aire que tomaba intentando parecer calmada, el sonrojo la hacía ver extremadamente tierna y tanto inocente. La teñida sonrió de nuevo, esta vez por recordar las cualidades que se parecían a Trent.

—Tómalo como quieras. –Se encogió de hombros intentando sonar normal y una vez incorporada (ya que había quedado encima de su _amiga,_ literalmente) se dirigió a encender el estéreo y prender la luz.

Ahora Gwen reía por lo bajo, la novia de su hermano había dejando puesto el CD de Lily Allen, y la canción Fuck You sonaba a todo lo que los parlantes se lo permitían, y ella sabía ingles y lo que decía la letra. _¡Qué dulce podía ser la ironía!_ Ella había salido un mes con Duncan, que decía que odiaba a la gente gay… y él la terminó diciéndole que iba a comenzar a salir con Alejandro… Ellos quedaron como amigos, pero aún todo seguía siendo irónico, hasta el hecho de que ella volviera a salir con Trent le parecía… raro…

— ¿Casualidad?— Enarcó una ceja mientras volteaba a ver la rubia pero… Sorpresa, no estaba sentada en el sofá. –Genial, la asuste –suspiró vagamente y empezó a cambiar las canciones. —Not Fair… De seguro esta se la dedicaré a Trent… —Comentó burlona, pero cuando iba a cambiar de pista con el control, la mano de Bridgette la detuvo.

— ¿A qué hora llegan los chicos?— Preguntó distraídamente y desviando la mirada de nuevo, intentando disimular el sonrojo.

—Duncan me mandó un mensaje ya que Trent no tenía batería en el celular, y Geoff no tenía saldo— empezó a explicarle, y la surfista, con la mano que tenía libre se aferraba a la remera negra que tenía Gwen. Ya estaba harta de tantas mentiras —, no llegarán hoy…— La que hablaba suspiró ya resignada y dejando el control al costado del equipo de música.

—Aún no sé si me gustan las chicas…

La de mechas se asombró un poco al escuchar eso cuando se acostaba en el sofá para encender la televisión con el control que estaba en la mesa ratona de enfrente, la cual Duncan usaba más que nada para apoyar sus pies. ¡Ni Trent que era el novio de ella hacía eso!

— … Gwen… —Volvió a llamarla, pero cuando la susodicha giró la cabeza para verla le pareció cómico ver a la simpática rubia apoyando la cabeza en sus manos que estaban en el brazo del sofá y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella sólo tuvo que levantar el mentón para quedar casi frente a frente con ella— ¿Me ayudarías para decidirme más?

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Que tal mal quedó? Primer intentó de lime! :Pena: ****Ojalá les haya gustado (y más a ti Nani! [Carita del Gato con Botas]). Cualquier crítica constructiva u opinion díganla, please ='^o^'=**

**Me voy yendo, besoss!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaw!  
****¿Dejas un Review?  
Grazz por leer! =D **


End file.
